Medicine
by babykakashi
Summary: [DROPPED]A simple mission of gathering information about a kidnapper was given to Team 7. When they get back home though, it appears to have gone wrong. [SASUSAKU]
1. Giving In

**Summary**-Sasuke, the cold-hearted avenger, nearly collapses from the emotional pain that Itachi has caused. Whenever someone wants to get closer to him, he just sets himself a wall and pushes them away. What if this all changes? [SASUSAKU][NO YAOI]  
  
**Medicine**  
  
**Chapter one-Giving In**  
  
A Beautiful Day in Konoha is where our story begins. As usual, the Pink- haired girl would be woken up by her mother's nagging voice.  
  
"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO BECOME A NINJA, SO TAKE YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES!!!"  
  
"Mmm...Okay..." Sakura muttered.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
  
At that, she shot right up, with tangles of her outstanding hair sticking out in all sorts of directions.  
  
Sakura dragged herself out of her soft bed, and into her bathroom. After rubbing her eyes a few times, she wet the brush and started brushing her now long hair. Sakura stared (A/N: I'm not sure if it's stared or store... :P) at her reflection. She saw a grown woman with developed curves staring right back.  
  
It had been 3 years since that Chunin Exam. After having passed it herself, she no longer remembers this past experience except for one, vivid picture: The way Sasuke looked at her, his face furrowed in pain. This was when he got that noticeable seal on his neck from Orochimaru. Since then, he has become even more introverted, and doesn't want anyone to help him.  
  
After refreshing herself, Sakura ran downstairs and shoved a piece of buttered toast into her mouth. Before she ran out, she mumbled a "Thanks, mom" and took off.  
  
Sakura didn't want to risk ending up in some faraway country by using her not-yet-mastered-teleportation, so she just concentrated chakra at her feet and ran to the red, wooden bridge.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As usual, Sasuke was already at the bridge, but was doing something very..._un_usual. When Sakura arrived, she saw Sasuke sleeping on the floor of the bridge. She walked over to him cautiously, and patted his shoulder. Immediately, Sasuke jerked awake, and jumped slightly as he saw the vibrant- coloured hair.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Sasuke said, relieved.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"No, it's nothing..."  
  
Sasuke gave himself a little shake, and stood up. After 15 minutes of awkward silence, the two heard a sort of singsong voice who could only belong to one person.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" the blonde chimed.  
  
"Good morning to you too!!" Sakura flashed him a genuine smile. A few years ago, she had always thought Naruto was just a stupid, hyper kid that wants to date her. But ever since he gave up on her, and hooked up with the shy Hinata, he has been so considerate of her, making her change her perspective of Naruto.  
  
"Oh...hi, Sasuke bastard."  
  
"Naruto!!"  
  
"Well he is..."  
  
Seeing no point in started to lecture Naruto, they all fell back to the usual silence.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
POOF! "Yo!" Kakashi shot his hand up. (A/N-I love it when he does that...If u dunt know already..im a REALLY big fan of Kakashi..:D:D:D:D) "Sorry...There was this HUGE snake it was like...a foot long...and...it was in front of my door...so i had to jump out of my win-"  
  
Sakura and Naruto made their usual expression of disbelief, then said "Save it, sensei!"  
  
Kakashi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ahem! Today, I have a mission for you guys. An IMPORTANT mission, actually."  
  
"Ano sa, Ano sa! Wha-"  
  
"Shut up, dobe."  
  
"ARG!! SASUKE BASTARD, YOU BETTER NOT GET ME MAD!"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sakura, in attempt to break up the fight, asked, "Uhm...so, Kakashi-sensei, what _is_ this mission?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
For once, the trio wasn't given a stupid mission like usual. Instead, it was supposedly "Fun", as Naruto described it.  
  
"A company man for the fashion company, Club Morocco, has been kidnapped by some men. A note was left at his house, which his wife found. It tells us that we would have to bring the money to the head office, and have a contract ready, saying we're giving them 50% of the company's shares." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Of course, we don't want to pay this impossible amount. However, we do have an idea where they might be keeping Kurenosuke, the owner. Water marks were found on the note that smelled strongly of sulphur and lilies. Because of this unusual combination, Tsunade has concluded that they are likely to be near a hot spring called the Mirosaki spring. This famous spring is located between the Hidden Rock Village and the edge of Konoha. Our mission is to seek out this spring and find out whether the criminals and Kurenosuke are there. Then, we will report back to the head, and wait for further instructions."  
  
"You will get the day off, and are expected to be at this bridge at 6:30 AM, SHARP! Have a nice day...You kids go and have fun, okay?" Kakashi concluded.  
  
"Why do we have to be here so early if you aren't going to show up until 9, the earliest?!" Naruto complained.  
  
"Umm...well...this is part of your training. You have to be able to stay awake at anytime of the day. All this time I've been asking you to do thi-"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
'-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- "Sasuke-kun? Do you want to take a walk with me?" Sakura asked, her green orbs shining in the sun while strands of her sleek, pink hair danced with the wind.  
  
"Hmm...I guess. I have nothing better to do anyway. There's no one to train with me." Sasuke said as he looked around looking for Neji, or Kakashi.  
  
"REALLY?!"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Sakura smiled brightly for and walked along the road. Looking to her left, she noticed that Sasuke was deep in thought, with his eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him with concern and asked "Is something wrong?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura repeated, this time a little louder.  
  
Sasuke looked up, in a sort of snapping motion. "Huh? No." Feeling that he could open up a little to stop his teammate from worrying, he added "I've just been having bad dreams...Nothing to worry about." Sasuke gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smile.  
  
Sakura knew something was wrong as soon as he smiled. Not that Sasuke _NEVER_ smiled; just that the way he did it this time was a little fake. This just made Sakura think that there was something hidden deep inside. But seeing as how Sasuke was a little open, she decided to drop it, not wanted to anger him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
They walked on for a while, heading into the forest, stopping every now and then to look at some interesting objects. After about 15 minutes of doing so, Sakura stopped at a small clearing with bunches of flowers here and there. "Sasuke-kun! Isn't this beautiful?!"  
  
"Hn..." Sasuke answered emotionlessly, while inside, he was smiling to himself. [She's so beautiful, especially when she smiles like that. Wait...What am I thinking? No, fluffy stuff like this is for weaklings!]  
  
Sakura ran over to a pile of blue flowers with a gray center, which reminded her of Sasuke. There were cherry blossom petals sprinkled all over them, though where it came from was a mystery, since there weren't any Sakura trees around.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Look!! Doesn't this remind you of yourself?" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at the blue flowers.  
  
"Yes, actually. And look! Sakura's!" Sasuke said aloud. When he realized what he had said, he immediately blushed a deep red.  
  
Sakura smiled and looked at him in confusion. [Sasuke-kun, blushing??? This cannot be!!]  
  
"You should open yourself up a bit more often, Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"And leave my weak-points wide open to enemies? I think not." Sasuke replied.  
  
"It doesn't ALWAYS have to be like that. Y-You're just making excuses for your...fear of people rejecting you, aren't you?" Sakura made up, "You ALWAYS make yourself seem so wise when you're just digging a hole to solid rock. No where to go, no where to hid. Right?!?!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Sasuke was shocked to see this outburst from his pati- no, the patient Sakura. Sasuke smirked painfully, "Maybe I am! What's it to you, huh?"  
  
Hearing this, Sakura realized what the _real_ problem is.  
  
"I can help, Sasuke-kun. If you'd just _let_ me." Sakura answered.  
  
"Okay." Sasuke's wall had collapsed, having fended off so much for such a long time. Seeing that willing face of the Pink-haired beauty made the spark that broke the support.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief, linked arms with him, and started walking again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
What did you guys think? Please give me some feed back...good or bad...THANKS!!  
  
Corrections were made by my great friend, SasuSakuDreamer! :D:D  
  
-Baby Kakashi 


	2. Detour

A/N:Thanks for the reviews that I got!! ARIGATOU!!!! Also, I'm sorry that Sasuke is a little OOC...I'm new at this...and I was told by SasuSakuDreamer about this...so...yea...I'm going to try to make him more in character...then gradually make him sweet!:D:D  
  
P.S. I know you pplz are smart...but...  
  
"..." - Speech  
  
[...] - Thoughts  
  
**Medicine  
**  
**Chapter 2-The Detour**  
  
Along the forest, they walked on, and on. Sasuke became more comfortable with Sakura clinging on to him. For some reason, he didn't feel annoyed by this. Sakura was surprised that he hadn't pushed him away, but felt that the previous outburst did something. (? I need some help here)  
  
Sasuke zoned out, thinking of how to kill Itachi. Through the years, he's been able to add one more Chidori to his limit, and working for one more. He keeps thinking that all this training he's doing is not enough, and all thoughts are bent on how to beat Itachi. This, of course, is his problem.  
  
. . . .Flash Back. . . .  
  
_Sakura was sitting on a black, leather sofa in her sensei's apartment. She had come to ask why Sasuke had been so tired, and beaten.  
  
"He's been asking me to train him ever since the Chunin exam, as you know. He's so eager to defeat Itachi, he'll do anything to achieve that goal. He's got the determination, the physical requirements, everything...but...missing one, CRUCIAL element. Love, whether through friends, or family. Because of this, he will never be able to improve. He doesn't take the encouragements of others seriously enough. Maybe you can help..."  
  
"I see..."  
_  
. . . .End Flash Back. . . .  
  
"Do you think we should head back, Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Yes, I think so..."  
  
"I don't want my mom to worry. She's got enough on her mind..."  
  
"Okay...let's go."  
  
As if on cue, the sky started pouring buckets of water.  
  
"Gah! What the hell?! The sky was blue a minute ago!!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Sakura asked, already soaked.  
  
"Look! A shelter!" Sasuke replied when he spotted an old, worn, shack.  
  
They ran for the shelter at top speed. A few meters before they reached it, Sasuke noticed that there was a chain on the door. He assumed it was locked, and turned sideways, preparing for a charge. He concentrated chakra at his feet, and broke through the door. He rolled into the shack onto the floor. Not seeing a piece of sharp wood sticking out from the ground, he was stabbed in the upper thigh.  
  
"AGH!!" Sasuke said, clutching his leg.  
  
"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun!! Are you okay?!" Sakura yelled in worry as she ran into the shack as well.  
  
"I...Don't...Know..." Sasuke said, his voice shaking in pain.  
  
"Let me see it..." Sakura's voice quivered as she reached for the piece of wood.  
  
"Hold on..." she said, as she pulled out the bloody piece of wood.  
  
"AHHH!!" Sasuke screamed, punching the floor.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Sakura rolled up his pants and took a look at his wound. She pulled out a white handkerchief, ran outside to wet it, and came back in. Sakura started dabbing the large, gashing wound, her faced screwed up in fear.  
  
"Ugh..." Sasuke yelled. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, in attempt to ease to pain.  
  
Sakura continued to clean the wound, and then ripped a part of her sleeve to wrap around the wound. She sat Sasuke against a wall with his shirt behind his head as a pillow. Looking out the window, she saw that the rain kept coming in buckets, and sighed.  
  
[He needs treatment, or else his leg will get infected...What should I do?!]  
  
Sakura started looking around the shack. It was an old, abandoned cabin that seemed to be used for vacations. Exploring the bedroom, she found small box of basic medical equipment. There was only a disinfecting bottle, and some small bandages. She took the bottle, and some sheets she found, and brought them out to Sasuke.  
  
Relieved, Sakura treated the wound more carefully this time. Going into the bedroom again, she took a pillow and dragged the shabby mattress out. Thinking that she shouldn't move Sasuke that much, she placed the pillow on the mattress. Then, lay Sasuke's head on it, then slowly moved the rest of his body. After an enormous amount of effort, she finally got Sasuke on the mattress.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A few hours later, Sasuke woke up to the sound of crackling fire. He opened his eyes and saw the window, which showed the bright moon giving light to the pitch-black sky. He looked over to where the fire was, and saw Sakura poking the wood under it.  
  
"S-Sakura..."  
  
"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!!"  
  
"Agh.." Sasuke groaned as he tried to sit up. He looked around the shack and found that Sakura had pushed aside the broken pieces of wood, some of them used for the fire.  
  
"I'm cooking some meat for dinner...It's not much...But, it'll fill you up." (A/N: I have NO clue what the meat is...cuz, i thought that it would be weird for Sakura to be killing a rabbit or something...and she wouldn't be able to kill a deer....so....yea...lolz..)  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura..."  
  
"There's no need to thank me...Sasuke-kun..."  
  
"No...I meant, for sticking with me all this time."  
  
"You're welcome. Just remember, I'll _always_ be there for you..." Sakura smiled, and walked over to the fire, poking the meat. "I think it's ready..."  
  
Sasuke tried sitting up again.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! No! Don't get up...I'll bring the food here..."  
  
Sakura rummaged in the worn out shelves to find some plates of any kind, and found some plastic ones. She put the food on the plates, took her kunai, and started cutting the meat to little, bite-sized pieces. She walked over to Sasuke, kneeled, and started feeding him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The sun shined through the musty window, birds chirped outside, and the smell of rain lingered in the air.  
  
Sasuke snapped his eyes opened, feeling the pain in his left leg and groaned. He felt an arm on his chest, and looked to his right. Seeing the cherry blossom sleeping to his right soundlessly, her chest moving slowly as she breathed, Sasuke suddenly felt calm. He carefully lifted her arm to her side, then he slowly rolled up his pants and took off the white material wrapped around the wound. He saw that the wound was pretty much fully healed. Surprised at this, he slowly got up. He walked around the shack, and then started jogging. Only feeling a little sting in the left upper thigh, he smirked.  
  
Sakura heard the creaking of wood, and opened her eyes, seeing Sasuke jogging around.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Wow...Is your leg healed already?!"  
  
"Yeah...Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"Definitely...maybe it was something to do with the disinfecting water." Sakura looked at the half empty bottle to her right. "It says, 'It will work like Magic!' Well...they got that right!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Sasuke said, mesmerized by the beautiful sound.  
  
"Chotto Matte...I feel like we're forgetting something..."  
  
"Yea...Wait...We have a mission..." Sasuke said.  
  
"Right!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
They ran to the bridge as fast as they could. Sakura glanced at her watch, which read 7:14.  
  
"Oh God! It's 7:14 already!! What if Kakashi-sensei and Naruto left already?!"  
  
"Don't worry..." Sasuke assured her, as well as himself.  
  
When they got there, they saw Naruto sleeping on the floor, drooling from his mouth, and a bubble developing from his nose.  
  
Sakura laughed at the hilarious scene while Sasuke looked around for any signs of Kakashi. Letting out a sigh of relief, he said "Sakura...Kakashi's not even here yet..."  
  
"Oh...good?"  
  
Sakura laughed loudly, as Sasuke mused to himself. The Sleeping Naruto fell over after the rude awakening. Sakura smiled delightedly at Sasuke's new persona [Wow, Sasuke's actually happy...he's not so serious now!]  
  
"Nani? HEY!! How come you two are so late?!?! I've been waiting here all by my onesy..." (A/N: I'm sorry about the onesy thing..but..i couldn't resist...its from pirates of the Caribbean...and...Jack Sparrow says it..sooo funny...:P) Naruto pouted.  
  
"Gomen...We were trapped in this shack, and Sasuke-kun was hur-"  
  
POOF! Kakashi appeared on the top of the bridge opening, and shot his hand up.  
  
"Yo! How is everyone? A beautiful lady sprained her ankle in front of my house, so I had to hel-"  
  
"Grr..." Naruto shot Kakashi a murderous stare.  
  
Kakashi and Sakura sweat-dropped, feeling guilty herself that she was late as well.  
  
"Well...shall we get going?"  
  
"YeahYeahYeah!! Let's go!!" Naruto shouted excitedly and shot his arm into the air.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Well...Here's chapter two...Please press that pretty little button on the bottom left corner...and give me some advice to what should happen next...:D Thanks!!  
  
All editing has been done by SasuSakuDreamer...ARIGATOU!!  
  
- Baby Kakashi 


	3. The Mission

A/N: Thank you...ALL of you...:D:D:D:D I'm soooooo happy...You pplz are the best...Many of you have been saying "Update soon"...so...HERE IT IS!! P.S: From now on...the thoughts will be in italics as well as the [...]'s..  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!:D:D:D:D:DI WISH I OWNED KAKASHI!!! :'( oh well...you can't have everything in life...sigh  
  
**Medicine**  
  
Chapter Three-The Mission  
  
Team 7 made their way to the edge of Konoha, while Kakashi explained what they were going to do.  
  
"Since we suspect that they are near the Mirosaki Spring, we will act as customers, understand? Now, we will have someone tag along in this mission. We will be meeting her at the high wall at the edge of Konoha."  
  
"Uhm...Kakashi-sensei, who's coming with us?" Naruto asked in curiosity.  
  
"You'll see..." Kakashi smiled slyly through the mask.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
As they approached the high wall, Sakura spotted a blue-haired girl leaning on the entrance.  
  
"Hey!! Look!! I think I see her!!!" Sakura ran towards the girl, and realized that it was her good friend Hinata.  
  
"Hey Hinata!!"  
  
"H-Hi, Sakura..." Hinata said, with her head down.  
  
Naruto ran up, leaving the smirking Sasuke with Kakashi. "Ohayo, Hinata- chan!"  
  
"O-ohayo, N-Naruto-kun..." she blushed a deep shade of red, and started playing with her fingers.  
  
As Kakashi and Sasuke reached the wall, Naruto asked "So, why is Hinata- chan here again?"  
  
Everyone but Hinata sweat-dropped and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Well, because she is able to see through walls and such, she is a great help to us. Also, because of the mission that her team had previously done, they need time to recuperate. Being determined to gain more experience, Kurenai has asked me if Hinata could join us" Kakashi explained.  
  
"Oh...that's cool!!" Sakura said, putting on a bright smile.  
  
"Let's Go!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After a few hours, they reached the spring, and took in the roles of being the customers. Kakashi was supposed to be the "father" and everyone else were "kids". They got two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.  
  
By the time they all got settled, only a third of the sun could be seen. The group decided to just get some dinner, and some rest, for they would have a big day ahead of them.  
  
Deciding that she would try out her newly-bought black mini dress, Sakura wore it to dinner. The dress fit Sakura well, and hugged her curves in all the right places. As she stepped out of her room, with her hair up, simple earrings dangling from her ears that matched her necklace and bracelet, Naruto had an enormous nosebleed and rushed back into his room.  
  
Kakashi chuckled at Naruto and looked over to Sasuke, who was blushing. Kakashi's eye (A/N: yes...eye...remember...mask...sigh) had a glint of surprise, but turned around. Looking at Sakura, he thought [_Wow, Sakura really is growing up...I think I'm getting older by the minute..._] He sighed sadly, and said "Well, shall we get going?"  
  
They settled at a table in a near-by restaurant, after having refreshed themselves. Naruto, of course, ordered many bowls of ramen, while everyone else just had something simple.  
  
After eating, they decided to go to the hot spring, just like what customers would do, and soaked for a bit, then retired for the night.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Unable to sleep, Sasuke got out of the room, closed the shoji door behind him quietly, and stepped out onto the moonlit-deck. He sighed, and looked at the bright, round moon. [_Why am I here? Why didn't Itachi kill me when he had the chance? Did he want to do something with me? Why me..?_]  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly, seeing the pained look on Sasuke's face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Daijoubou?" (A/N: Sorri if this is spelled wrong...if it is...someone PLEASE tell me!! Thanks)  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, if you say so"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was a breezy night, but was still at the same time.  
  
"If you ever need to talk about anything, you can ask me...you know." Sakura suggested.  
  
"hn.."  
  
"Well, I guess, good night. We have a big day ahead of us, from what Kakashi-sensei has said." Sakura tried to suppress a giggle when Sasuke rolled his eyes, but failed.  
  
[_Wow...Such a beautiful sound. I wish I could hear this all the time. Wait...AGH! What the hell?! What the fuck am I thinking?!_] Trying to shake this off, Sasuke headed back to his room. Just before he opened the door, he turned around and sighed, "Night, Sakura"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hinata woke up with a start in her room, when she heard the beautiful sound of water rushing. After refreshing herself from her sleep, she went to wake up Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-chan, wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said groggily.  
  
"It's time to get up."  
  
"Ooh...Okay..."  
  
Dragging herself out of the futon, Sakura walked drowsily into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth.  
  
Thinking that the boys would have woken up by now, Hinata decided to walk over and ask what they were going to do today.  
  
As she opened the door, all she saw was Naruto and Sasuke curled up in a ball, while trying to punch each other, and Kakashi still asleep on his futon, away from all the commotion.  
  
. . . .Earlier. . . .  
  
Sasuke woke up to find his sensei and Naruto still asleep. Sasuke got up slowly to refresh himself. Naruto shifted, and Sasuke stepped right on little Naruto. (LOLZ)  
  
"WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!#&%!#?!?!" Naruto shouted as he shot up in the air, clutching his crotch.  
  
"Sorry. You shifted and I stepped on you"  
  
"ARG!!!"  
  
"Get over it, dobe"  
  
With that, Naruto pounced on Sasuke, ready to beat the pulp out of him. Again and again, they would dodge, attack, dodge, attack, nearly demolishing everything in sight, with the exception of Kakashi. (A/N: Funny, isn't it? How Kakashi always seem to sleep so soundly, not to mention LATE...but...that's what I love about him!!)  
  
. . . .Present. . . .  
  
Hinata stared wide-eyed at Naruto-kun and Sasuke on the floor.  
  
"Ano...w-what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, stupid Sasuke-BASTARD stepped on me" Naruto shot Sasuke a death glare.  
  
"I didn't do it on PURPOSE. You shifted. It's not my fault that you sleep like a log"  
  
"EH?!?!?!?"  
  
"Umm...N-Nartu-kun...I-I think it's time for b-breakfast, ne?" Hinata suggested, in attempt to break the never-ending fight.  
  
"WILL THERE BE RAMEN?!?!" Naruto said excitedly forgetting about everything.  
  
"dobe.." Sasuke muttered under his breath so Naruto couldn't hear him.  
  
"Umm...Yes! There will be..." [_I think..._]  
  
"YEAHYEAHYEAH!!!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After a non-eventful breakfast, they all got ready for the mission. Kakashi summoned Pa-kun (Is that how u spell it?!), and got him to sniff around for the criminals and Kurenosuke.  
  
"Hmm...I think I smell them about, 10 miles from here..."  
  
"In what direction?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"North-West of here."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
And with that, Pa-kun disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do" Kakashi explained, "We will be surveying their activities for 3 days, taking turns, of course. After the three days, we will head back to report their actions. Then, we will wait for further orders. Understand?!"  
  
"Hai!" Cheared Sakura.  
  
"hn.." muttered Sasuke.  
  
"h-hai.." murmured Hinata.  
  
"YUS!" Screamed Naruto.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Ok...so...it took me a long time with this chapter...and it was plain crap...sorri...' I have been working on my site (in my profile) and...yea... VIVA KAKASHI!!! And yes...it is weird, isn't it? I am totally in love with Kakashi, yet im writing a sasusaku fic....funny ol' world, I'nt it? (From potc!!)  
  
ANYWAYS I got a request from one of the reviewers to put NaruHina in this...and...last night, I got an EXCELLENT idea...(well...not EXCELLENT...but..its cool) and Danny...You're putting a little pressure on me...what with the "high hopes" but...I'll try my best! 


	4. Night Wanderings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...sigh...Kakashi...:(**

**Medicine**

**Chapter 4-Night wanderings**

After going in the direction Pakkun had directed them in for 10 miles, Hinata immediately whispered "There!" while pointing at an old, moldy abandoned house. Everyone looked at it, and then cringed. It looked as if a tornado came through, throwing all differently shaped pieces of wood everywhere.

"Alright, Sasuke and I will find any openings in the house, which I believe there are lots. And, we'll find the perfect hiding spot." Kakashi stated.

After about 2 times around the old house, Kakashi decided on the back of the house.

"Ok, we'll hide in the bushes here" Kakashi pointed at the bushes right next to the house. The bushes were very close together, which was perfect for camouflage.

They all tiptoed into the bushes, and settled themselves so that they would be invisible to the people outside. Then, they started to observe what was going on inside. It was easiest for Hinata to see inside. But, the others had to adjust a few times before they could see inside the house.

They found Kurenosuke tied up in a chair. His mouth had been duck-taped, and was sleeping. They heard a voice coming from inside.

"That stupid bastard" a rough-looking man walked over the Kurenosuke and kicked his leg, "Where's our money?!"

"Just be patient. I'm sure that Yeshimaru will give us news soon. After all, he IS the president of the famous Club Morocco Company." came another voice.

"Yes...But, it'd better be soon. Or I'll kill him"

"That's great, now go and get us something to eat." There was a tint of annoyance in his voice.

They heard the clicking of boots and the creaking of the door. The first man had walked out for lunch.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a day of spying, Sakura and Hinata didn't want to waste the opportunity of the hot spring, and went to soak in it after a quick dinner of ramen, courtesy of Naruto.

"Ahh...This feels soooooo good!!" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, I haven't been this relaxed for a while. My father is always so strict on me"

"I feel so sorry for you. It's such a big pressure to be in the famous Hyuuga clan"

"Yes, it really is. It's not like I don't _try_. Just that, everything I do is just not _enough_ for my father. My sister is 'apparently' _better_ than me" Hinata sighed, feeling much better now that she let all her feelings out. Well, _most_ of her feelings.

Seeing how the usual shy Hinata is sharing so much information, Sakura decided that it was time that Hinata let out _all_ her suppressed feelings.

"Just let it out, Hinata. You feel much better once all those feelings are out. I know, because I used to do that a lot too." As she said this, Sakura thought of all those times she had been called "weak" and feeling bad about it. Although she isn't exactly "powerful" now, she has made it clear that she isn't weak. Training with Tsunade and Kakashi has made noticeable improvement.

After a bit of tears, and lots of encouragement, the two girls decided to get back to their room and get a good night's sleep. After showering, Sakura went outside to get a drink of water. In the public kitchen, she saw a figure sitting at the wooden round table. The figure's head snapped up, and said "Sakura"

"Oh! Hi. I thought you were someone else..."

"Hn"

Silence filled the room while they stared at each other. Realizing what she was doing, Sakura snapped out of it, and went to the cupboard to get a glass, and then filled it with clean water from a jar in the fridge.

"How come you're here so late, 't sleep."

"How's your wound?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation.

"My wound- It's better. You can't see it anymore."

"Well _that's_ good."

"Hn"

Again, silence filled the room. After finishing her glass of water, she put the glass in the sink, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura!"

"Huh? What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know when you told me that if I ever needed someone to talk to, I could ask you?"

"Hai"

"Well...sometimes, I feel as if Itachi is here, beside me, haunting me. As if, egging me on...t-to attack him. But, when I turn around, no one's there."

"Sasuke-kun, I think you're just too tense, and it's making you hallucinate" Sakura suggested.

"No...It wasn't hallucination. I could hear his voice, echoing, echoing through the room."

"Hmm..."

"I don't know, I really don't know. And, all that training I've been doing. None of it seems to be enough. I know that I've improved, Kakashi tells me this all the time. But, it's not like Itachi isn't doing so himself. So, there's always a gap between our power."

"Sasuke-kun, does it _matter_? I mean, _why_ do you _have_ to 'avenge' your clan? If you'd just put all that aside, and just look around you, you won't feel the _need_ to go looking for your so called '_brother_'."

"Hn. But, wouldn't you feel the need to kill the murderer if _your_ parents were slaughtered in the night, _right_ in front of your eyes?!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"And, to find that it's your own _brother_ is just a little too much, don't you think?!"

Sensing that he was getting angry, Sakura tried to calm him down.

"I know, but..._EVERYTHING_ you think about is how to get revenge, how to get stronger, how powerful you are, the _need_ to prove that you can, ho- ... it's ALL you've been thinking of. I'm only suggesting that you loosen yourself up. Maybe then, you'd be able to think more clearly."

"Maybe...I-I'll...I'll try...I guess" Sasuke sighed as if he had dropped a weight he'd been lifting on his shoulders for the longest time.

"Sasuke-kun, we're all _here_ to _help_ you, if you'd _only_ stop pushing us away."

"Hn..."

"Well, good night, Sasuke-kun..." With that, she left the room.

. . . .Meanwhile. . . .

Hinata had changed into her nightgown, and set the futon on the floor already. She was about to turn off the light, when she heard a faint knock. Hinata didn't think much of it at first, so she ignored it, thinking it was just some drunk walking around the hotel. But then, she heard a louder, more definite knock, so she went to see who it was.

A shadowed figure stood, with spiked hair.

"Umm...Hinata-chan..." the figure began.

"Naruto-kun? Is t-that you?" Hinata guessed.

The figure's hand started scratching the back of his head.

"heh...Yeah...It's me...."

"Oh, umm...w-what did y-you want?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Err...I-I...I...have something...to...tell...you"

"Uhm...Ok? Ne, why don't you come in f-first?"

Hinata opened the shoji door wider and gestured Naruto in. Then, she went to turn the lights back on, and sat across from Naruto at the small wooden table near the door.

"So, w-what...what did y-you wanna talk about?"

"Uhmm...I-I...I just had t-to tell y-you th-this...because...I wouldn't be ab-able to s-sleep..."

"Uh huh..." Hinata looked into his electric blue eyes and edged him to go on.

"Well...I wanted t-to tell you...IreallyreallylikeyouandIjustneededtotellyouthat!" Naruto mumbled, looking down at the table. [For those of you who could not read that it said; I really really like you and I just needed to tell you that!]

"W-what?"

"I said...I reallyreallylikeyouandIjustwantedyoutoknow..." he blushed crimson.

"OOH!! REALLY?!?!?!?! 'Cause...'cause...I like y-you too..." Hinata blushed an even deeper red as she said this.

"Wow...Really?" Naruto sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed his body.

"Yeah...Ac-actually, I've liked you ever since I saw you at the academy...I was just too afraid to tell you. Although, Sakura-chan had been telling me to 'go for it'...I was still too sc-"

With that, Naruto swept his head over to Hinata's and captured her lips. He slowly crawled over to her side, keeping the kiss. They parted to breathe, and Hinata touched her lips.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Well, I have to go...I don't want other people to get suspicious..." He stood up as his foxy grin crossed his face.

[_Naruto-kun looks so cute when he does that!!_]

"Oh, Ok...Night then..." Hinata followed Naruto and stood up as well

"Yeah, good night" Naruto leaned down, and gave Hinata a short kiss, then left.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura came back into the room after about 10 minutes, to see Hinata still awake.

"Hinata-chan...why are you still awake?"

"Well, why are you?" she smiled devilishly.

"Riiight..."

"Good night, Sakura-chan"

"Yeah...good night..."

All through the night, Sasuke thought about what Sakura had said. He decided that, maybe, just maybe, Sakura was right.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

END OF CHAPTER

Well, what did you think? Please just give me suggestions, advice...etc. Anyways...It's my first Naruto Fic...actually...my first EVER fic...so..im sorri if the characters are a little ooc...well...maybe even a LOT ooc....but...oh well...-.-'


	5. Changes

**Me**: Do I HAVE to say it?!  
**Kakashi: **YES! YOU DO!! Or, I will kill you with my sharingan  
**Me:** WHAT?!? You would never hurt me, would you? puppy eyes  
**Kakashi:** Aww...but, that's not going to work...no, GO!! SAY IT!  
**ME:** Okay...pouts I don't...own...Naruto... THERE! I SAID IT!! YOU HAPPY?!?!  
**Kakashi: **Yes... (actually..it should be )

**Medicine**

**Chapter 5**

Team 7 and Hinata continued spying on Kurenosuke and the criminals, and by the end of the third day, they compiled a schedule of what they usually do. On the last night, just before they were about to pack, the 5 went to the spring, and decided to enjoy the special privilege to be here.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sighed as they entered the water.

"Ahh...This feels sooo good..." Naruto sighed.

"Hmm...I think dead last is right for once..." Sasuke agreed, slightly nodding.

Kakashi chuckled as his two students started bickering about which one of them was the bastard, and looked up to the sky. [_I've been with my students for 3 years now, and I watched them grow. They have changed so much, in so many different ways. Yet, they remain the same..._] Kakashi sighed, and smiled.

. . . .Meanwhile. . . .

"Wow...the moon is so bright tonight!" Sakura said, as she looked up to the beautiful sky.

"You're right! These few days have been totally awesome!"

"Why's that? We've been hiding in bushes, spying on some weirdoes, and getting itchy from the leaves and twigs..." Sakura complained.

"Yes, but...but...I now know that Naruto-kun l-likes me..."

"REALLY?!?! WOW!! When did he tell you?"

"Uhmm...a-after the f-first day of s-spying..."

Sakura sighed, and thought if she and Sasuke-kun will ever be together.

"Well, I hope you two will have an amazing relationship together! I know how much you like him, ever since you met him." Sakura smiled teasingly.

Hinata giggled, blushed, and looked down to the steamy water.

"Yeah, and now, I know that he likes me back! I'm so happy!"

"Well, I'm happy for you"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, the 4 genins and the jounin packed their bags, and left the Mirosaki Spring.

During the walk back, everyone was silent, except for the giggles coming from Hinata and Naruto, as they walked beside each other, hand in hand. Sakura sighed and looked to Sasuke-kun hopefully. Unfortunately, he was wearing his usual, cold, I-don't-care-for-anything look, and looked straight ahead. Sakura sighed again, this time with disappointment.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Kakashi-sensei asked with concern. Over the years with his three students, he's really scared that one of them would get hurt. Naturally, he is mostly concerned about Sakura, so seeing Sakura in depression really gets to him.

"Nothing..." Sakura said hopelessly as she looked down at the ground her foot was stepping on.

"Sakura, I know something is wrong. Are you hurt? Did someone...or something do something to you? Just tell me about it..."

"It's nothing like _that_. It's just that...I'm just having an emotional breakdown...okay?" Sakura made up, trying to shake Kakashi off.

"Okay...If you say so" Kakashi sighed, letting the subject go.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a silent walk, they finally reached the Konoha main streets. From there, they headed to Hokage-sama's place to report.

"Over these few days, they have been doing pretty much the same things, Hokage-sama. Here's the schedule we compiled" Kakashi informed.

"Aa...Very good. I shall discuss it with Kurenosuke's family, and then decide what is best. You are dismissed" Tsunade replied.

"Well, you kids can have the rest of the day off! Team 7 will be meeting me at the bridge tomorrow morning at 6 AM sharp! Hinata will regroup with her team. " Kakashi told them, as they walked out of the office.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, and walked off in separate directions, as Naruto jumped up, and pumped his fist into the air. "I'm going to have RAMEN with my _girlfriend_!" he gloated.

"Aa...Yes..N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed.

As Hinata and Naruto walked off, Kakashi became very interested in why Sakura was acting so depressed. He decided to follow her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sakura walked lazily to the bridge, dragging her feet as she went. [_Why won't Sasuke love me?! Am I just a little brat that annoys him?! No, he...no...he wouldn't think that...not after these years. He's clearly shown that he cares for me, after all those times he's rescued me. But..._] Sakura let out a sigh, and looked at the shimmering river, under the sunlight.

Kakashi followed Sakura, and stopped at a fairly good distance. He watched her, and decided to confront her.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, walking to her slowly, "What's wrong? You haven't been acting yourself lately"

"Nothing is wrong...I told you!"

"No, something is clearly wrong. Something's bothering our little cherry blossom, and disturbing her cheery presence. Now, what is it? You can talk to me..."

"That's EXACTLY the problem! I'm not '_your_' little cherry blossom anymore! I have feelings...and someone's not returning them!" Sakura huffed.

"Aa...So _that's_ what it is...Sasuke...Well, I must tell you, he is struggling himself. It's not that easy for him either. I've told you this before, Sakura..."

"I know...buut...It's just so hard to get to know him better if he shuts himself up like that!" Sakura sobbed.

"There, there..." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders, and held her in a protective, parental way as she sobbed.

"Everyone's got their own boyfriends, while I don't. I-Ino's got Shikamaru, and TenTen's got N-Neji, and...now Hinata has Naruto!! I'm the only one left! ME!! It's n-not like I'm not left behind in everything else...Now, even the only thing that I _thought_ I could do better...I've lost it all..." Sakura bawled into the Kakashi's vest.

"It's okay, Sakura...I'm sure that umm...Sasuke just needs some time...Yes...That's all.." Kakashi reassured.

"I don't think that's going to work, sensei..."

After a few more outbreaks of crying, Sakura finally calmed down, and headed back home.

"No, it's okay...You don't need to _walk_ me there...I'm not a baby."

"Alright, then" Kakashi gave in.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After working out with his weights, Sasuke decided to have a jog. Though it was already 10:00 PM, he kept jogging. It was getting harder to breathe, because of the trees ceasing to release oxygen, so naturally; he stopped and had a rest. Coincidentally, he had stopped near Sakura's house. But of course, Sasuke didn't notice. Sitting on a bench, he took his sweaty towel, and wiped his face. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his dampened raven hair.

"Sasuke-kun?" someone called from above.

Sasuke's head automatically snapped up and looked at the sky. He looked around, and saw nothing but stars. He heard a giggle, and looked behind him. [_Aa...It's Sakura, isn't it?_], he thought as he saw the familiar building. He looked up, and saw Sakura leaning out on the balcony.

"Hn...what are you doing, leaning out the balcony...It's late. I think you should get to bed." Sasuke said flatly.

"It's not _that_ late. Besides, I always come out onto my balcony at night. Aren't the stars _beautiful_ ? So, what are _you_ doing out so late?"

"Aa...I was jogging. I think I should go now. You should go to bed too. We probably have training tomorrow."

"Oh," Sakura said, disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

And with that, he walked off, his hands in his pant pockets.

[_Is he avoiding me? Why do I even like him anymore? I've tried to talk to him, impress him with my looks, impress him with my actions...but NOTHING WORKS!! WHY?!?!_] Sakura was so angry, she slammed the door shut to her balcony, and flopped on the bed. She fell asleep after a while.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Naruto staggered to the bridge sleepily, only to find Sasuke there. He perked right up, and thought [_Huh? I wonder where Sakura is..._].

"HEY! BASTARD!!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAKURA IS?!"

"Hn...What makes you think I do, dobe. But I'm sure it isn't your _brain_ considering you don't _have_ one." Sasuke replied, getting annoyed. It was early in the morning, and he didn't get to bed until at least 2 last night.

After about 3 hours, Naruto had drifted off back to sleep, and Sasuke sat on the bridge, thinking about revenge again.

"OH MY GOD!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! I'm so sorry, you guys!" a voice coming from a few meters away.

Sasuke moved his eyeballs up, and saw a flash of pink running at them. [_Sakura's late. I wonder why_]

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto chimed as Sakura's figure came in focus.

"I...woke...up...late..." Sakura panted, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"I told you to go to bed last night..." Sasuke blurted out, surprising his teammates and himself.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura blushed.

"Uhh...umm..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Oooh...hehhehheh...Sasuke was _visiting_ Sakura-chan last night?!" Naruto snickered.

"No! No, that's _not_ it!" Sasuke panicked.

"Yeah...umm...I just..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan! It's not _your_ fault. It's all SASUKE-BASTARD'S FAULT!! Hehehe"

POOF!

"Yo!" Kakashi had appeared on the arch he always appears on. [_Hmm...I wonder what they were talking about before..._] "What were you guys talking about before, hmm?" Kakashi wanted to know.

"NOTHING!!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Blushing, they looked down on the ground, and fell silent.

"_This_ bastard," Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "went to visit Sakura-chan last night! Heeheehee"

"Ooh...I see..." their sensei replied.

"But...But..." was all Sasuke and Sakura could manage.

"It's okay...we'll just be training today" Kakashi interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"AAAALRIGHT!!" Naruto said, punching into the air.

"Naruto, why must you be so noisy?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Hinata-chan said that she would meet me at the ramen store at the end of the day. Seeing as how we don't have a mission, I'll be able to go for sure!"

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SASUKE-BASTARD?!?!?"

Sakura and Kakashi sweat-dropped, and walked away, leaving the two _idiots_ to fight.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After a day of training, Sakura found new courage again, forgetting all about the thoughts she had last night. And _with_ this new courage, she went back to what she always did before.

"Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura called as she was trying to catch up to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning around.

"Ano...Do you want to go out on a date?"

"No"

"Why?!?!"

"I _told_ you...I will _never_ go on a date with _you!_"

"Oh...right...I guess I forgot...sorry for bothering you..." Sakura replied, her head down, and her hair covering most of her face. She brushed past Sasuke as she headed in the direction of her house.

"W-wait!" Sasuke stuttered, feeling sorry for what he just did.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to _yell_ at you..."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I know I'm annoying...I'll try and change..." Sakura said, her voice quivering. She turned back and continued walking.

"Sakura...D-do you want to go for a drink?" Sasuke asked, unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean...don't you have to _train_?!" Sakura asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Uhmm...well...I supposed it wouldn't take THAT long..."

"Okay!" Sakura agreed, her face lit up with her cheerfulness again.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. [_THIS is the Sakura I know_]

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

END OF CHAPTER

Ok...well....Sasuke felt bad for her...so...I guess that's that...ANNYWAYS i'll be updating the "Secrets Revealed" soon...i'm working out that LEMON...lmso...so...thats about it...please review and tell me what you thought...i was sort of in a rush when i did this chapter....-.-'


	6. Opening Up

**Disclaimer – I DUNT OWN NARUTO!! Geez...You're not THAT thick, are you? (I know ur not..so..do I HAVE to say it all the time?!)**

A/N: I'm sorri this took so long...I finally finished my piano exam, (got 83!! SO HAPPY!!). I was at boston for a week, (at the present time, I am in Boston, writing this...) and GUES WHAT?!?!?! There's no friggin internet!! Well...there was only internet at the lobby of ONE of the hotels..so...I was only online for like...a mere 5 minutes, just BARELY enough to check my email, let alone update...-.- All the other wireless internet conections needed encryptions, and my dad was too lazy to do anything..so....yea...sirri for the delay!

**Medicine**

**Chapter 6 – Opening Up**

Sakura walked into the store happily, with Sasuke lagging behind. The waiter led them to a corner, where the lights were slightly dimmer than the rest of the restaurant.

Opening the menu, Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, what do you want to drink?"

"Uhmm...I'm still deciding..."

"Okay!"

[_She's all cheerful again...I guess doing something as little as agreeing to get a drink together can make someone THAT happy...Maybe I should do it more often..._]

"Sakura, I have something to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I think...I mean...I'm sorry for...all those times that I've said that you were weak, because you really aren't..."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, slightly teary-eyed.

"Miss? Sir? What would you like?" the waiter asked.

"Uhm...I'll have...do you have bubble tea here?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then I'll have a strawberry green tea with tapioca then" Sakura decided.

"Okay, and what about you, sir?" he asked, jotting down the order.

"Err...I'll just have a coffee. No sugar and no milk."

"Okay. Your'e order will be here soon."

Sakura thught that Sasuke should try something new and suggested that.

"NO"

"Why no? It's so boring!!"

"No" he said again, this time flatly.

"Fine...excuse me...I have to go to the washroom..."

"Hn..."

Sakura walked over to the washroom, then slipped into the kitchen when she was sure Sasuke wasn't looking. She took a pen, and looked for their order. Once she found it, she changed Sasuke's order to a coconut milk black tea with tapioca. Then, she slipped back outside, and walked back to their table.

A few minutes later, their order came, and Sasuke sat there, wide-eyed.

"What the hell? I ordered a coffee..."

"No...I remembered you ordered that..."

"WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T!! I WOULD NEVER ORDER _THAT_ STUFF!!"

"Uhmm........................"

"Sakura...did you do something?" Sasuke asked, seeing that guilty look on her face.

"Ah hehheh...Sasuke-kun...I just thought you needed a change...It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

"Well, I gues not...I'll try it this _one_ time..."

Sakura watched Sasuke intently as he took a sip of the coconut flavoured tea, as well as a few balls of tapioca.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It...It's...Great!"

"See...I told you that it was good..."

"Yeah...I guess so..."

"You should trust me more..."

"Hn..."

They talked a little bit, each time Sakura started a new topic. Mostly, they talked about being ninjas. Soon, the topic changed to their childhood memories.

"When I was small...My mom would always tuck me into bed, kiss me good night, and say that the cherry blossoms are still growing. I never really understood that...but...I guess that doesn't really matter...does it?" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hnn..."

"What aboutyou? What did your mom do? Or, maybe it was your dad..."

"I...Il...I don't really remember...All I remember is...the fact that my brother," Sasuke clenched his fists at this part, "massacred...my...clan..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"That's what I remember. My life's not like yours, where it's all fun and games. I have to kill Itachi and restore my clan...You know that..."

"Sasuke-kun...I was only trying to cheer you up. I really think that you should take a vacation...just to take your mind off of things...You know what I mean?"

"No...I can't...I must train and get better..."

"Ughh...You...You're hopeless..."

Awkward silence surrounded them.

As soon as the waitress walked by, Sakura asked for the bill. She pulled out her wallet from her pouch, when a hand stopped her.

"Wait...I'll pay..."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hnn..."

After paying, they walked out of the store together, and stood there for ra moment.

"Well...I guess you have to go train, right?"

"Yes"

"Why don't I come with you, just to give you feedvack, and then you can come over to my house for dinner...What do you say?"

"Uhmm...I'll think about the idnner part..."

"Okay then...You know...you should really just...let loose..."

"..."

They walked towards their usual training ground in complete silence. As they passed the Ichiruka (I dunt know the map of Konoha...so please dunt kill me...Eeek...), Sakura saw the back of Naruto and who she guessed was Hinata. Sasuke just kept walking, taking no notice, as Sakura blushed, and looked at Sasuke shyly (Is that a _word_?).

As they came up to the clearing, Sakura looked around to find a nice, shady tree to sit at. While she did this, Sasuke walked to the middle, took his stance, and started off with some basic exercises.

* * *

After three sold hours of plain training, Sakura started drifting off to sleep. They didn't talk at all for Sasuke looked so focused. A little while later, Sasuke felt quite tired. So he decided to go site by Sakura, and ask her how he did. As he walked over to her, however, he noticed how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. [_She looks so...peaceful. Like if there was a war between the toughest countries, she would just be able to stand right in the middle, radiant with incredible light, and the two sides will just stop, and admire. Wait...what the hell? Ugh...I think that coconut drink is getting to my head._] Sasuke walked near her, and sat down quietly, trying not to disturb her. He just sat there, looking at her pureness. Her hair, floating in the air, occasionally landing on her smooth soft skin. Her chest, moved up and down rhythmically.

Sasuke reached out to pull back a few strands of hair that was blocking her face, when he realized what he was doing, paused, and pulled his hand back. Clouds started to fill the sky, as the wind came with an unpredictable force. He looked over to Sakura and saw that she was slowly beginning to wake up, as her hands moved up and down her arms, trying to keep warm. Automatically, Sasuke took off his shirt, and slipped it on her. Then, he carried her home.

As he walked at a slow pace, he felt Sakura move. When he looked down, he saw a beet-red face looking at him.

"What's the matter with you? Are you sick?"

"N-no...It's...just that..."

"Sakura...did you catch a cold while you were watching me train? Do you feel light headed?"

"No...Sasuke-kun...It's just that...you're...t-topless..." Sakura stuttered.

"Oh!...Oh...well...umm..."

Sakura looked down, as Sasuke looked straight ahead, trying to avoid any eye contact whatsoever.

After a while, Sakura sighed, and cuddled closer into Sasuke's chest. As soon as Sasuke felt this, he snapped his head down, and gave a questioning look.

"Do you know how long I've dreamed of this?" It wasn't a question, merely a fact or statement.

"..."

"Well...to tell you the truth...a very long time. Can you walk more slowly? I...want to savour this moment...before you go back to thinking that I'm an annoying brat again..."

"Sakura...I...don't think you're an annoying brat..."

"Yes you do...Whenever I asked you to go out on a date with me, you would always say that it's pointless, and a waste of time. I'm pretty sure that that is a sign of you thinking that I am annoying."

"Sakura...I...I just..."

"It's ok, Sasuke-kun...Just...walk slower..."

"Okay..."

Sasuke slightly pulled her closer. [_She...seems almost...**family**...No...I haven't had a family for many years..._]

They walked up to Sakura's house, and he lightly said, "Sakura, we're here..."

"Already?!" Sakura sighed, and nodded.

Sasuke put her back onto the ground gently, and straightened up.

"Thanks for taking me home, Sasuke-kun..."

"You're welcome..." With that, he walked of, his hands in his pocket.

"...W-wait!" Sakura stuttered.

Sasuke turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you still want to have dinner with me?"

"With...you...can it be just you, then? I..."

"Okay...I'll ask my mom to pack something, and drop by over at your house, 'kay?"

Sasuke smiled lightly, at the cheerfulness of her voice, nodded, then walked away once more.

Sakura rushed into the house, told her mom her request, and ran upstairs to shower.

* * *

After an hour or two, Sakura walked downstairs, in a clean, crisp tank-top and Capri's, feeling a lot more awake now that she's showered.

"Mom, I'll be back in an hour or two...okay?"

"Alright, honey" she smiled warmly, and gave her the bag.

"Thanks mom.." Sakura said, as she kissed her cheek.

"Okay, you be careful now, ok?"

"Ok_ay_...geez...I'm a _ninja_, remember?"

"Psch...you _might_ be a ninja...but, you aren't a very _good_ one..."

"MOM!!!" Sakura headed towards the door, and slipped on her shoes. "Well, bye!"

"Okay dear..."

Sakura walked out the door, and closed it. She turned around, and started to walk in the direction of Sasuke's house. After about 10 minutes or so, she looked at the building ahead of her, and smiled. [_Sasuke's a lot more open now..._] As she thought of this, she smiled even more brightly. Just before she reached the building, a figure popped out from one of the alleys, and a hand went over Sakura's mouth. Using the free hand, the figure knocked Sakura out, leaving the bag on the floor.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

HAHAHA...I'm so evil...who do you think it is?! Hmm? Any guesses?! Well...I guess you'll all have to wait to find out!


	7. Kidnap

**Disclaimer- I DUNT OWN NARUTO!! Geez…you're not THAT thick, are u? (I know ur not…so do I HAVE to say it all the time?!)**

A/N: okay…THIS took a while…sorri…I decided that Itachi won't be any part of this fic…he'll be in my plotted out fic…(check profile..its under 'coming soon'…yeah right…coming soon…HAHAHA)

I'm currently working on the fifth chapter of Secrets Revealed…It's really hard though, cuz…I wrote myself into a friggin HOLE!!! sigh anywho, if u have any kid of suggestions for any of my stories (this one, Secrets Revealed, or that coming soon fic that I SAID I would get to…sigh) then feel free to email me, or msn me!

**Medicine**

**Chapter 7 – Kidnap**

_**-Recap-**_

_Sakura walked out the door, and closed it. She turned around, and started to walk in the direction of Sasuke's house. After about 10 minutes or so, she looked at the building ahead of her, and smiled. Sasuke's a lot more open now… As she thought this, she smiled even more brightly. Maybe I'll have a chance with him now… Just before she reached the building, a figure popped out from one of the alleys, and a hand went over Sakura's mouth. Using the free hand, the figure knocked Sakura out, leaving the bag on the floor._

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

About two hours after Sasuke got home, he started to get worried about Sakura. _No…she's a ninja…I know she's not as good as me or Naruto…but, she can defend herself…yes…_ (A/N: Sasuke's a little…self centered, isn't he? sigh) After a few more minutes of vigorous waiting, Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. (he HATED to stand there and wait). He ran into his room, wrapped his usual bandages back on, and rushed out the door. Jumping down the steps swiftly, he landed outside the apartment.

He started towards Sakura's house when he saw a bag on the floor. He stopped and examined it. It looked as if it was dropped by accident, but the owner did not pick it back up. Curious, he reached for the bag, and pulled out what was in it. _Two bento boxes?!_ He lifted the lid, and saw the neat piles of food in their correct places.

He wasn't stupid like Naruto, (A/N: SORRI NARUTO!!! Even though he's a bit dull, he's just as cute as ever!) so he soon put two and two together. "Sakura!" Sasuke started to panic, and looked down the alley where the bag lay in front of.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sakura opened her eyes, and felt pain on her left shoulder blade. All she saw was pitch black for a moment, then things started to come into focus. She was in some sort of shack. A really dirty, ugly, shack. It looked as if a typhoon (**A/N: I just remembered that in Asia, they don't GET tornados…instead, they get typhoons…whoops…**) came through. _Wait…this looks awfully familiar…_ Her eyes went wide, and started to panic. _This was the shack that we were spying on!! Oh my god…Is Kurenosuke here? Oh GOD!!_

Sakura tried to open her mouth to call for help, but felt something sticky stretched across her lips. Automatically, moving her hands to remove the material, she realized that her hands were bound behind the worn out chair in which she sat in. She looked down at her legs, and saw that her ankles were tied together as well. Immediately, she started to shake out of the bindings, but no luck. _Ugh…I'm so stupid…I'm a NINJA!!_ Trying to teleport, she attempted to do her hand seals, but the bindings were set in a way so that she couldn't do any seals at all. _Damn bastards…I guess they weren't that stupid after all…DAMN IT!!_

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sasuke ran towards Sakura's house, skidded when he reached the door, and rang the doorbell. _Sakura…please be here!!_ The door opened, and a nice looking lady stood at the doorway.

"Is…Sakura here?" Sasuke asked, out of breath.

"Uhmmm…No…she went out to bring dinner to someone. Hey…Aren't YOU Sasuke? My daughter is totally in love with you…You ARE pretty cute…It's no wonder that she lik-"

"Yes…I'm Sasuke…but…Sakura didn't reach my house…I came down from the apartment, 'cause it was pretty late, and found THIS", Sasuke held up the back, "near the entrance…Inside is the bento box that you packed for her…"

Sakura's mom's eyes widened, and called for her husband. After explaining the whole situation in full detail as calmly as Sasuke couldn't Sakura's dad went out to tell Kakashi about it. Sasuke went back to the alleyway where he found the bag, and examined it. He found some usual foot prints, cigarettes, and some other common, everyday-alleyway-items. Nothing stood out particularly, so he became frantic.

He tried to remind himself that the only way to find her was to be calm, and examine every single detail, but it wasn't working. A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived along with Sakura's dad, both looking very worried.

"Sasuke, what have you found?" Kakashi asked urgently.

"A-a-absolutely n-nothing…" Sasuke hid his face from the two adults.

"Oh my god…my baby…"

"Okay, I'll let the Hokage know. Sasuke, you come with me. Mr. Haruno, please go back to your house, and wait there. If we find anything, we will let you know immediately. Do NOT leave the house!" Kakashi ordered, trying to stay calm.

Sasuke stood up to leave, then caught a flash of green. He bent back down, and looked at it closely. It was a leaf. No, it was a lily pad…_Lily pad…OH MY GOD!!_

"Kakashi…look…" He held up the tiny speck of green.

"Kakashi's eye widened, and said, "Sasuke…Hokage…now!"

They ran towards the Hokage tower in incredible speed, and got there in record time.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sasuke crashed though the door, and stopped himself by slamming his hands disrespectfully on the Hokage's desk.

"And what in the name is going on here?!" Tsunade asked.

"Sakura…captured…by…the people…at Mirosaki Spring…" Sasuke muttered threw clenched teeth, unable to sustain his anger.

"Yes, Sasuke found her bento box outside his apartment, then found a piece of lily that smelled exactly like the ones in Mirosaki…We're POSITIVE it's them that took Sakura…" Kakashi supported.

"I'll send for some jounins to investigate this instant. In the mean time, the two of you will remain HERE. You understand? HERE. I don't want your feelings to get in the way." Tsunade ordered.

Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama. We'll be waiting for the answer…" with that, Kakashi led Sasuke back out to the hall.

"I'm not going to just sit here and wait for and answer, Kakashi" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke…You can't go after her…you'll just make things worse. No ninja can just barge in without a plan, no matter how GOOD you are" Kakashi reminded, as Sasuke opened his mouth.

He slumped down in defeat, and walked out.

Kakashi sighed, and with a poof, he was gone.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Sasuke ran straight home, and gathered some weapons, along with a wad of money. After stuffing them into his hidden pockets and pouch, he grabbed a thick cloak, and headed out the door quickly.

The worried teenager leapt up onto the roofs, and darted as fast as he could towards the Mirosaki Spring.

_Sakura…_ It was the only thing he could think of. He would push himself to go further because her face, her scent, her voice would creep into his mind as he ran the long distance. He didn't stop until he could hear the sound of water, and the white fog closing in on him.

Sasuke slowed down, and began to walk quietly, avoiding any attention from anyone. He slipped on his thick cloak, and hid his face from everyone. Darting into the hotel in which team 7 had stayed in the night before, he asked for a room upstairs, to gain privacy. Paying hastily, he grabbed the key handed to him, and walked up the stairs stealthily.

Keeping himself calm, he let himself fall on the bed, and began to think of ways to get Sakura out.

_I'll have to go and check everything out first though…_ Sasuke decided after a few minutes. He made sure all windows and door were locked, then jumped out of the window, and locked that also. He landed quietly on the wooded platform. He then crept out into the yard, and climbed over the fence.

Following the path they had used earlier, he made his way to the abandoned house. Peeking through a bush, he saw the two men come out for a smoke.

"Hehheh…That silly little girl, thinking she could attack US…HA! And she thought that we didn't know she was spying on us…naïve…" one of the men with a scratchy voice snorted.

"Yeah…hehheh…but, she looks tasty…"

"I agree…I say, when we hand that bastard over to the boss, we take her…hehhehheh…"

"I like what you're thinking…But, we have to share…I want part of it too…"

The two laughed evilly, and went in different directions to check the surroundings for spies.

_Sakura…Don't worry, I won't let ANYTHING happen to you!_ With that, Sasuke leapt quietly near the house. He peeked through a peep hole, and found the pink-haired girl tied up in a chair. She appeared to be sound asleep, as her chest raised up and down.

Peering to his left, right, and behind, Sasuke made sure the men weren't near him, and left the area, heading back to the hotel. He needed to think this over carefully.

END OF CHAPTER

I'm sorri this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be…but, I wanted to update, but had MAJOR writers block…which I STILL do…but everyone…PLEASE READ MY NEW FIC!! "Laws of Love" its based on a Chinese show…about lawyers…and the characters fit really well…

Luv you ALL (pplz…please give me suggestions on how Sasuke can save Sakura… I have no clue….(i'd do a face...but ffnet wont LET ME)


	8. Tricked

**Disclaimer- don't own Naruto, now will you get off my case about it! I don't have money to get a lawyer, so don't sue me…**

Ew…I went and actually read this fic…and I've GOT to say..it's disgusting…chapters one through six are so bad…seven was OKAY, but…ughh…I'm so ashamed…thankyou everyone though…if you all had said what I think of my story now, then I'd have been shot down so bad, and given up on you soo much! I LOVE YOU ALL

**Medicine**

**Chapter 8 – Tricked**

The raven-haired boy woke up with a start in the grand hotel. Folding up his futon, he put it back into the paper sliding door closet. He slipped on his clothes, refreshed himself, attached his weapon pouch to his pants, and wrapped his bandages around his leg. Sliding open the shoji door, he came within 2 centimetres of two familiar faces.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Sasuke, the Godaime and myself both told you to stay put, but you didn't listen. So, Naruto and I have come to escort you on this mission: to retrieve Sakura and Kuranosuke," Kakashi explained exasperatedly.

"That's right, Sasuke-bastard. We're here because if you didn't have back up, then you'd get your ass WHOOPED," piped in Naruto.

"Shut up" Sasuke glared at him like there was no tomorrow and Naruto followed up by sticking his tongue out at him, a Sakura worth gesture. _Sakura…_

"Why are we standing here? Our mission, as Kakashi-_sensei_ just stated, is to get Sakura back. Let's go," he stated as he walked in between the two, heading for the exit of the hotel. The two followed right behind his heel.

"So, what's the situation?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"There are the two guards just as before, in the shack with Kuranosuke and Sakura. They are both tied to a chair," stated Sasuke, getting straight to the point.

"I see. I think it's best to keep watching them. We'll think of a plan soon, after watching their behaviour for a little while," Kakashi decided.

"Aa…"

"But what about Sakura-chan! We have to _rescue_ her, _remember_?" Naruto whined.

"We can't go barging in the place without knowing what's going on, Naruto. I thought I taught you this the first time I became your sensei. I've already proved to you how useless it was when you just attacked me head on," Kakashi reasoned.

Naruto put a pout on his face, and kept walking, his arms across his chest.

"Oh, we'll have to be extra careful this time. Those two guards weren't as stupid as they looked. They knew we were spying on them last time. I heard them say that to Sakura," Sasuke warned.

"Hmm…" Kakashi pondered for a little while, looking up at the sky as he scratched his chin. "I see…"

-------------

The three males kept watch on the two guards and their two prisoners, taking note on their daily routines, rituals, anything that would be of use to them to rescue Sakura and Kuranosuke.

After a week of observations, they had hatched a plan.

------------

As expected, guard number one would go out for food and water every 2 days. It was then, that operation 'chair prisoner' would commence.

The guard had walked towards a nearby stream, as he did every two days, retrieving water with his bucket. Kakashi quickly zipped up behind him, and knocked him out. He then tied him hanging from a tree upside down, with cloth stuffed in his mouth.

As the silver-haired jounin began tying his complicated knots, Sasuke had transformed into said guard, and took the bucket, along with the animal the guard had hunted. Kakashi looked through the tied-up man's clothing, and found out that his name was Inui, and the other guard was Saeko. He told Sasuke so, in case he needed it. Sasuke then sauntered back to the shack, acting as the guard in every way possible.

Sasuke reached the shack, and pushed the door open with his leg, as both his arms were occupied.

"Oi, Saeko," Sasuke dropped the anime and the bucket on the floor, while eyeing Sakura and Kuranosuke, both asleep.

Saeko grunted, and got up from the floor. He grabbed the animal, took out a knife, and began skinning it. The two began preparing dinner, as Kakashi and Naruto waited patiently outside until a signal was given to them.

Night fell, and Sasuke told the guard that he would stand guard outside for the night.

"Aa. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. Wake me up if you get tired though. We don't want to let anyone slip in," Saeko agreed. He settled himself on the ground, cross-legged, as Sasuke slipped out the door. He eyed Kakashi and Naruto, giving them the signal that the guard was in the process of falling asleep. Another quarter of an hour later, Sasuke peered through the cracks of the shack to check whether the guard was asleep. He was.

Signalling his sensei and teammate once more with his hand, he slipped inside silently and took out special ninja rope. He tied the sleeping guard up, in a way where he could not do any hand seals. As Kakashi and Naruto slipped in, he transformed back into his own self, and went over to Sakura and Kuranosuke.

Naruto and Sasuke went ahead to untie the two hostages, trying to get them to wake up at the same time.

Kuranosuke woke up in no time, relieve rushing through his face as he saw the leaf ninjas.

"Oh, thank god. You've found me!" he sighed.

"Shh, the guard is still asleep"

"Hai, hai…When are you going to get me out of here? I haven't seen my family in weeks!" the blonde whispered.

"Soon"

"Aa…"

"Eh, Sasuke, why isn't Sakura-chan waking up?" Naruto asked as he continued to poke Sakura.

Sasuke turned to the rosette kunoichi, and true to Naruto's words, she wasn't waking up. He walked over, and shook her, hoping she would wake up.

"Kakashi-sensei, did those guards drug her or something?" Naruto asked.

"…no, I don't think so…"

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

Kakashi thought over the possibilities in his head, and finally said, "Kai"

Sure enough, an illusion had been pulled over their eyes, and the chair which Sakura had been sitting at, was empty. _They had tricked us all along!_ Sasuke thought, lips pressing into a thin line.

He walked over to the guard, and kicked him, waking him up.

"W-what?" the middle-aged man muttered groggily.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"…heh, the girl?" He smirked, closing his eyes.

"Yes"

"Yeah, what'd you do with Sakura-chan!" piped Naruto.

"She was taken to the boss a long time ago…" his smile grew.

"Taken…to the boss? Where?" Kakashi asked, still confused.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't we'll kill you" Sasuke answered through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine. It's not like you can actually get into the place anyway. Located at the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village is a big mountain, where a cave can be found on the North-east side," he explained.

"Right. I'll take Kuranosuke back to Konoha, while you two set out for Mist. I'll also inform the Hokage what you're doing, and see if I can bring some reinforcements, as _he_ said that it'll be difficult to get in," Kakashi ordered.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto rushed out the door, with Sasuke behind him.

Kakashi got Kuranosuke on his feet, then headed for the door as well.

"Hey, what about me!" the guard yelled, his cool demeanour now forgotten.

"You, can stay here, tied up," Kakashi answered.

"But, I'll starve to death!" he whimpered.

"No you won't. You'll die of thirst first," Kakashi said, a sadistic smile crept onto his face.

---------------

I intended this chapter to be longer, but I'm going to inform everyone that I'm dropping this fic as well. Because I wrote myself into a big HOLE, I can't find a way to make the fic work even with the plot I've planned out. Also, I just don't have the motivation for SasuSaku fics anymore. After catching up with Naruto, Sasuke's become a bastard, in my opinion. So, yeah. I'll be working on one-shots here and there, as well as a NejiSaku fic I have in mind.

If you would like to know how the rest of the story goes, feel free to email me, and I'll be glad to tell you why Sakura was taken to the boss. I think it's quite original, really (in Naruto fics, anyway)...so, I might actually make a fic about that...XD and of course, the very end of the story will include major SasuSaku moments, like them getting married and living happily ever after, though that'll never happen and kind of disgusts me now... JA!


End file.
